Death Rollercoaster
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Umm... can't really tell you what this about, so you are going to have to read to find out, Please leave a Review.PLEASE.
1. What, No Mystery

Chapter 1

What, no Mystery!!

* * *

Okay here is another story, and by the sound of it, the gang aren't going to be running into a mystery this time. BTW, In all my stories I have done so far, and going to do, the ages of the gang are. Fred 18, Shaggy 18, Daphne 17, Velma 16, Scooby don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, or any of the other characters. I am just writing this story for fun, and cos I am a BIG Scooby Fan ;)

* * *

The Mystery Machine was heading down the road. Driving was 18 year old Fred Jones, and beside him in the passengers seat was 17 year old Daphne Blake. In the back seat starting from left to right was 18 year Norvile Rogers, known to his friends as Shaggy. Beside him sat his dog, Scooby Doo, and on the other side of Scooby, Was the youngest occupant of the van, 16 year old Velma Dinkley. They were going to the Coolsvile Amusement Park, and for once they were going for a enjoyment trip, no one had called them to solve a mystery there.

"Like man, I can't wait to get there, Scoob and me are going to go on the Death Rollercoaster", said Shaggy excitedly, looking out the window. "You are going on the Death Rollercoaster, this I got to see", laughed Velma, the thought of the world two biggest chickens going on the worlds scariest rollercoaster, was a little hard for her to believe. "Ok, if Scoob and me go on it, you are going to have to buy us 5 pizza's each", replied Shaggy. "And if you chicken out, you will have to pay for 5 of the rides I go on", returned Velma. "Okay, it's a deal".

"I want to go on the tunnel of love", said Daphne dreamily. "What, the tunnel of love, when you can go on the hunted house ride", asked Fred. "Don't we solve enough mysteries, and yet you want to go on the hunted house ride", said Shaggy, like Fred was crazy. "Well we're here so, let all get ready", was all that Fred said.

And so they all got out, and went over to the ticket booth. They each got them selves 10 tickets, just as they were about to leave the girl at the ticket booth said, "Hey, I know you guys, your Mystery Inc.". "Yes we are", replied Daphne. "Like, don't tell me there is a mystery here that needs to be solved", begged Shaggy. "No there isn't, I guess it's you lucky day" she replied. And so the gang entered the Amusement Park.

"Did you hear that guys, there isn't a mystery to be solved, this must be our lucky day", said Shaggy. "Well we better make the most of this, I am going to go to the hunted house ride, any one else coming", asked Fred. No, they all replied. "Okay, well see ya guys all later at the Pizza Parlor, at around 12", and after saying that he headed off for the hunted house ride.

"Well I am going to go for a ride on the tunnel of Love, so I will see you guys latter", said Daphne to Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, and she left.

"Comm'on Shaggy and Scooby, let's go check out the Death Rollercoaster", said Velma pulling the boys, towards it. "Velms, I can get to the ride, with out your help", said Shaggy, now wishing he hadn't said he would go on it. When they got there Shaggy almost fainted at the height of it. And Scooby was hiding behind Shaggy.

"Well go on guys", said Velma. "Err.. Well we can't go on the ride just yet", replied Shaggy. "And why not", asked Velma. "Well err...". "Re reed ra Scooby Rack", said Sooby quickly. "Yeah, that's it, we need a Scooby snack first", agreed Shaggy. "Well it's a good thing I packed these", said Velma, pulling two Scooby snacks out of her pocket.

After the boys had eaten them Velma said, "Well you two can go on the ride now, unless you chicken out, and have to pay for five of my rides". "Just wait a minute, we'll do it, won't we Scoob". "Reah, re ra rot ricken".

And so the boys bought a ticket and then went over to the operator, and gave him their ticket, and then got into the first car, they were shaking more then if they were being chased by a ghost. The operator then pulled the lever and the ride started. Velma could hear Shaggy and Scooby Screaming every time they went down a slope, she was laughing, when all of a sudden she let out an ear piecing scream. When Shaggy and Scooby were going around a bend really fast, the track had broken, flying the car they were in, off the track and into the air.

* * *

Well there is chapter one of my new story, And it's a cliffhanger, well please R&R. BTW, I started this chapter a long time ago, I haven't got around to making more chapter for it just yet, but I though if I put it on fanfic, it might give some motivation:-P

* * *


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2

Who are you?

* * *

Chapter 2, well, here goes, not sure if this story will be any good, I have only ever done Mystery stories before, this will be my second Scooby Doo story that does not have a mystery in it. Well I hope my story will still be interesting. Please don't give me any bad reviews if its not interesting, I did say it might not be good, cos it doesn't have a mystery.

Hey I better stop blabbing and start getting on with me story's

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Velma couldn't believe her eyes, She couldn't believe that Shaggy and Scooby had just flown off the tracks. She Quickly started running to the place the cart had landed, and so did a lot of other people. A great crowed and gathered around the cart, and she had to push her way through them, after what seemed like forever she finally made her way through the crowd, She held her breath, dreading the sight she might see, to her relief, she saw that Shaggy and Scooby were sitting up, they were safe and sound, it didn't even look like they had a scratch on them. She ran up to Shaggy and Gave him a big hug, "I am so glad you two are alright" she said, letting out the air she had been holding.

"Errr... Who are you", asked Shaggy, pulling Velma off from around him. She stood up, "Y-y-you don't k-k-know who I am", she managed to mutter out. Before Shaggy could reply, two medical officers raced up. "Just stay still Mr.", one of the Medical officers told him. and they picked Shaggy up, and carried him off on a stretcher, to an ambulance. Velma and Scooby then raced up to the medical officers, "Excuse me sir, but I am his friend, would it be okay for me to come along with him", asked Velma. "I don't see why not", replied one of the men. "Re roo", asked Scooby. "I guess". So Velma and Scooby jumped in the back of the ambulance with one of the medical officers, while the other went to drive the Ambulance.

Shaggy sat up on the stretcher, "What happen", he asked. "You were on a rollercoaster ride, and it came off the tracks, you are lucky not to have gotten hurt, let alone killed", replied the Medic. "Shaggy, do you remember me now", asked Velma worried. "Shaggy, is that my name", he asked. "Well your real Name is Norvil Rogers, but you are known to all your friends, as Shaggy", replied Velma. "Ro ro remember re", asked Scooby. "No", replied Shaggy.

The rest of the trip was in silence apart form the occasional question the Medic would ask Shaggy. When they finally got to the Hospital, Shaggy was sent in to see a doctor, Velma and Scooby waited in the doctors room, nervously. They were told that Shaggy was now having an X-Ray done, just to make sure he had not broken any bones. After a nervous ten minutes of waiting, Shaggy came out with the doctor.

"Well Mr. Rogers, it seems that you are a very lucky man, apart from having amnesia, you are perfectly fine, I suggest you go home and get some rest, And I am putting you in charge Miss, to make sure he follows my advice. His memory should come back to him in a few weeks", and with that the doctor, asked the nurse to show the next patient in.

"Come on Shaggy, lets go back to the Amusement Park and find Daphne and Fred", said Velma. "Who is Daphne, and who is Fred" asked Shaggy. "I think it will be best for me to explain every thing to you when we meet up with them", said Velma.

So they left the hospital and found a Taxi to take them back to the Amusement Park. Once at the Amusement Park, Velma paid the cabby, and then Her Shaggy and Scooby, headed of to the Pizza Parlor. The whole trip had been in silence, Velma could not think of any thing to say. Scooby just didn't feel like talking, and Shaggy didn't quit understand anything, apart from, he had lost his memory, and that, he had no Idea who Fred and Daphne were.

When they entered the Pizza Parlor, Fred and Daphne came over, "Were have you guys been", asked Fred. "Did you hear about the incident at the death rollercoaster", asked Daphne. "You guys must be Daphne and Fred", said Shaggy. Daphne and Fred both looked at each other, then at Velma. "Let me explain", said Velma heading over to a table that was not occupied.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, yes I know, it's not my best work, but I said it wouldn't be very good, cos it didn't have a mystery.

Well If you think it is worth Reviewing please do.

* * *


	3. He's Different

Chapter 3

He's Different.

* * *

Okay, I am about to start this Chapter, and so far three different Ideas have gone through my head. Well here goes.

* * *

After every one was seated at the Table Velma said, "Okay, I will answer You question first Fred, we have been at the hospital, now I will answer Daphne's question, yes I know all about what happen on the rollercoaster, because Shaggy and Scooby were on it when it came off, the good thing is Shaggy and Scooby didn't hurt themselves, the bad news is that Shaggy has amnesia". Fred and Daphne just sat there.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask too", said Shaggy. "What are they", asked Velma. "Well, were do I live". "Well you live with your parents in Coolsvile", replied Fred. "And are we in Coolsvile, at the moment", asked Shaggy. "Yes", said Daphne. "Well I think I should go home, and let my parents know I have amnesia", said Shaggy getting up. "But Shaggy, your parents and sister, have gone to Visit your Uncle, they won't be back for another three weeks yet", Velma told him. "Well I would still like to go home", replied Shaggy. "Okay", said Fred. So they left the Pizza Parlor.

"Our Van is the that one over there", Fred told Shaggy, while pointing at the Mystery Machine. "Shaggy just looked at it, he didn't say a thing. When they got to the Van, Fred Said, "Okay Shaggy, your seat is the one to the left, in the back". Every one got in, and Fred started driving back to Shaggy's house.

When they were almost there Shaggy asked, "Do I always dress like this". "Yes", replied Velma. "Oh, and who's dog, is Scooby". "Rime R'yours", replied Scooby, giving him a big lick. "Oh, my dog, do you guys think it would be okay, if I let him stay with one of you, while I try and remember stuff". asked Shaggy. "Well he can't stay at my place, mum would never let me have a pet, I don't think she will make an exception for Scooby", said Fred bringing the van to a stop in front of Shaggy's house. "I will take Scooby", said Velma.

"So this is my home", said Shaggy getting out of the van. "Yup, does any one else want a lift home", asked Fred. "Yes, I would Fred", said Daphne hoping back into the Mystery Machine. "No thanks Fred, my house is not that far away, and I have to get something from Shaggy, if I'm going to take care of Scooby", said Velma.

She watched the Van head off down the road, then she turned to Shaggy, "Do you mind if I come in and get some dog food", she asked him. "Sure", said Shaggy. "Do you know were every thing is Scooby", Velma asked. "Res".

So they all went inside. "Ummm...which room is mine" asked Shaggy. Scooby then ran over to a door, "Rhis Rone", he said. So Shaggy walked over to it and opened it, when he opened the door, he just stood there and stared, Velma also come over and had a look in his room. "WOW, you room is a mess", she told him. "Well I am going to go clean up, while you see if you can find the stuff you will need to look after Scooby", said Shaggy going into him room, and then shutting the door. "Well you heard him Scoob, show me were he keeps your food". And so Scooby took Velma to were his food was kept.

"Well there are a few different flavours here, which one would you like me to take with us", asked Velma. Ri rink re rould rave rat ron", said Scooby, pointing to the liverwort flavoured one.

Just then Shaggy entered the room, he had changer his clothes, he now wore a button, green pea green shirt that was tucked in light brown bellbottom trousers, and his hair had been combed.

"Did you find the food", he asked. "Yes we did", said Velma, as she got uo, then she turned around to face Shaggy. When she turned around she just stood their and stared at him. "Is there something wrong", asked Shaggy. "No, it's just that I have never seen you like this before", she said still a little shock at the way Shaggy was dressed. "Oh, if I didn't dress like this, why did I have these", asked Shaggy, who was still very puzzled. "I really don't know", replied Velma.

"Well I have to start heading home now, and if you need any held with anything, or any information, just call me", said Velma, as she found a pencil and paper, and wrote her phone number down. "Okay", said Shaggy, walking with Velma and Scooby to the door.

Once out side, Velma and Scooby started heading for Velma's home. "Ri'm rorried rabout Raggy", said Scooby. "I am too Scoob", said Velma, carrying the dog food.

It was a ten minute walk from Shaggy's house to Velma's. Once they got there, Velma put the dog food in her basement. "Well Scooby I better go and tell mum that you will be staying for a while", she said. She entered the kitchen and found her mum cooking supper. "Hey mum, I'm home", she said. "How was your day Dear", asked her mum not turning away from the stove. "Not very good", replied Velma. "Oh, why not".

Velma then went an explained every thing that had happen. Her mother just stood there and listen to her. "Well anyway, Scooby will be staying with us for a few days, while Shaggy tries to get back his memory, that is okay", she asked. "Yes, that's fine, you know we should invite Shaggy over, while he has amnesia, he can stay in the visitors room, when your Father gets home, I will talk to him about it", her mum told her. "Okay, well I'm going to go and get the visitors room, tidied up, incase he can come over, and I got to make Scooby a place", said Velma heading off to the visitors room.

After getting to the visitors room, Velma made it all neat, the way she knew Shaggy would like it, well the Shaggy she used to know anyway. When she was finished she said, "Well Scooby you can sleep in my room tonight, let's go and set a place up for you". "Rokay", said Scooby.

After getting to her room, Velma then went over to her wardrobe, and got out two new sheets, and a big old Bean bag, "Okay Scooby, tell me how you would like this set up". "Ran rou rut the rean rag ron r'the roor, and ren R'Im ron rit, rut r'the reats ron re", asked Scooby. "Sure", said Velma. Just then her mother called her. "Coming Mum", she called back, and her and Scooby ran down to the kitchen.

"What is it Mum", asked Velma when they got there. "I just rang your father, and he told me that you could go and invite Shaggy over, so you better hurry up before it gets dark", her mum told her. {BTW, the time is 5:30}

So Velma and Scooby left, and started heading towards Shaggy's home.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 3, and I am still having problems as to what will happen yet, but till then, leave a kind Review Please:)

Oh, here is the translate for that real big sentence Scooby said at the end of this story. "Can you put the bean bag on the floor, and when I'm on it, put the sheets on me".

Also, I don't think Scooby eats dog food, but I wanted to go like this in my story, so please, don't give a bad review cos I made it look like he eats dog food.

* * *


	4. A Burgerler

Chapter 4

A Burgerler

* * *

WOW, I'm really surprised that I have gotten this far in my story :) When I started the first chapter I was really struggling to finish it, and now look, I am all the way up to chapter 4:D, but I still don't know what to write for this Chapter, my mind is blank, so if this is the first story I have had problems with, oh, well maybe second, I forgot about _'Back in Time'_, Grrr.... well I am sorry.

Here goes.

* * *

It was another ten minute walk to Shaggy's house, the trip was made in silence, Velma had so many things going through her mind, and it was like the left side of her mind was fighting against the right side.

One side of her mind would say, "he's never going to be his normal self, you might as well face it", well the other side would say, "never, amnesia wares off after three or four days, and if it doesn't a good bang on the head could work", then the other side of her mind replied, "Are you seriously going to be the one to hit Shaggy on the back of the head ".

At one time she was so deep in thought that she walked into a wily bin. "Rar ro rall right", asked Scooby. "Yeah, I'm okay Scooby", she replied getting back up, and rounding the last corner to Shaggy's house.

Once there, She rang the door bell and waited for him to answer, after what seemed like thirty seconds, and still no reply, she tried again, there was still no reply, so she tried the door, it was unlocked, so she entered the house, every thing was quiet.

"Shaggy, Shaggy can you hear me", she called. There was still no reply. "I don't like this Scooby, umm.. is there any were in this house that Shaggy could be, and not be able to hear the door bell, or us calling", she asked, starting to get worried.

"Raybe rhe rasement", Scooby replied, heading for the basement. Velma followed close behind him, they got to the basement door, and entered, the basement was dark, and they couldn't see a thing. "Shaggy", called Velma.

Just then they heard something metal fall to the floor. "Shaggy was that you", asked Velma, heading over to were the sound had come from, just then someone ran past, knocking Velma to the floor.

"Offf", she said as she hit the floor. "Ril ret rim", said Scooby chasing after the person, only the person in black, got to the door first, and left the room, shutting the door behind him, Scooby tried to stop in time, but he couldn't, and hit the door. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", cried Scooby.

"Scooby are you alright", asked Velma getting off of the floor, and walking over to the Great Dane, who was on the floor near the door. "Rim a rit rore , rut rat rall", he said getting up. "Velma then tried to open the door, "It's locked, I sure hope Shaggy is alright, and that whoever did this, didn't hurt him".

"Scooby do you know were the light switch is, if we shed some light on this predicament, maybe we can get out of here". "Rit ron the reft rof the roor", said Scooby.

Velma went over and felt the wall, she then found the light switch and turned it on, only there was no light. "Oh, that's just great", she sighed. Then turning around to face Scooby, she said, "Well since we might be stuck in here for a while, lets go and see if we can find out what it was the person dropped".

"Why it's a head, to an Idol", she said in surprise, when she had found out what it was. "I didn't know you had this sort of stuff". "R'I ridn't rither", replied Scooby. "Well now we know what it is, all we have to do is see if we can get out of here, If only I had a Mobile, then I could just ring dad, but I don't because they are bad for you", she said sitting down.

"Let's see, do I have anything at all that could unlock the door", she said to her self, going through her pockets.

"Ah, trust Daphne, she gave me these hair clips today, they should do the trick", and at that she headed to the door, and tried to unlock it. "Yes, she yelled in triumph, as the lock went click, and she open the door.

"Now all we have to do is find Shaggy, lets check his room first", and at that they started for Shaggy's room, before entering Velma knocked on the door, there was no reply so she opened it.

"Ahh", she gasped when she saw Shaggy's limp body laying on the floor, there also was some blood near his head.

* * *

Well that was chapter 4, yup my mind worked long enough for me to come up with this, well Please leave a review.

Oh yeah, sorry but I think I might put a mystery in this story.

Hmmm, for some reason poor Shaggy is getting into a lot of trouble, but I find it makes the stories interesting, so I hope you guys do too.

* * *


	5. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 5

What Hurts The Most.

* * *

_Chapter 5, Chapter is named after the song, 'What Hurts The Most', manly cos that's what I am listening to:P, any here is chapter 5, hope you like it_.

* * *

Velma ran over to Shaggy, and had a look at his head, to her relief he had a large bump on his head, but only a little cut, which had caused the blood. "Shaggy, Shaggy can you hear me", asked Velma genteelly shaking Shaggy. Just then there was a groan. Scooby then came over and licked Shaggy. Shaggy then open his eyes.

"Shaggy, are you alright", asked Velma, with concern in her voice. "Yeah, my heads is what hurts the most", he replied, while Velma helped him to his feet. "I'm going to go get some bandages", Velma said, about to head out the door. "They are in the left cupboard above the sink in the bath room", Shaggy said, now sitting on his bed. "Velma then turned around with a big grin on her face, "You know were they are", she asked. "Sure I do, I live here, why did you ask that for", asked Shaggy very puzzled. "I will go get the bandages and tell you all about it when I get back", she said heading out of the room.

"When Velma came back, she had a large bandage and some medicine to put on his cut. "Ummm... Velms, why am I dressed in these clothes for", asked Shaggy. "You don't remember", asked Velma, while cleaning his cut, and putting medicine on it. "No, what happen", he asked. "Well it's like this", said Velma as she went and explained it all to him, starting from when the cart crashed, to now. By the time she had finished telling him every thing, she had his cut on his head all clean, and bandaged.

"WOW", said Shaggy when she was finished. "Well my parents said you could stay over at my place tonight", said Velma, Helping Shaggy off the bed. "Well we better hurry then, it going to be dark soon", he said. And at that they left for Velma's house. On the way there Velma asked, "Shaggy remember when I told you there was some one in the basement, well when I called your name, they dropped this, do you know what it is". She had taken it out of her pocket and held it out for Shaggy to see.

"They were after that", he asked surprised. "Yeah, do you know why some one would be after that", she asked. "No I don't, all I know is that my Great Uncle, Prof. Henry Rogers sent it to me when he was on one of his expeditions in Egypt", replied Shaggy. "Wow Shaggy, I didn't know your Great Uncle was an Archeologist", said Velma in surprise. "Yeah, he's like, the only Roger that really got into that sort of stuff", replied Shaggy. "That's Great, but I still wonder why they wanted that Idols head, did your Uncle send a piece of paper with the head", asked Velma. "Yeah, I think he did", replied Shaggy. "Hmmm... tomorrow, we should go back to your house and see if we can find the paper that came with it, maybe it has the name of the Idol, if it does, then we can look it up on the internet and see what's so good about this head", said Velma waling up the path to her house. Her dad's car was there so that meant he was home. The three of them entered the house. "Hello Dear, Shaggy", said her dad.

"Is that from the crash", asked Velma's dad, when he saw the bandage around Shaggy's head. "No, some one clubbed me over the head", replied Shaggy. "Really, what happen". "Well from what we can tell some one broke into Shaggy's house, hit him over the head, and then went into the basement, to steal this", said Velma holding out the Idols head. "Do you know any thing about this", She asked her dad.

"He took the Idol from his daughter, and then looked at it. I think this Idol, is Rar, the Egyptian sun god".

"Yes, that's right, he was said to be the most important, and popular of the Egyptian gods, but why would some one want his head, unless, he's is the god that is supposed to show the way to great riches", said Velma remembering about something she once read. "Is it alright if I quickly go and look something up before dinner dad", asked Velma. "Yes, but make sure you come for dinner when your mother calls. And at that Velma Shaggy and Scooby headed for Velma's room were she kept her laptop.

Once they entered her room, she took her laptop out of its carrying bag, and put it on her bed, so that Shaggy Scooby and Herself could sit on her bed and see the screen. She then plugged in her wireless USB internet connection, and got Google up, she then typed in Rar, god of the Egyptians. After what seemed like ages they finally found something about one certain Rar Idol, that could lead those who owned it to great riches. "I'm going to print this out", she said, as she picked up her laptop, and put it down beside a printer that was on a table in her room.

She had just finished printing it, when they heard Velma's mother call them for dinner. "Come on guys we better go and have diner", said Velma as she left her room, closely followed by Shaggy and Scooby. They entered the kitchen, and saw the table all set, and ready for tea.

"Scooby I hope you don't mind, but I am afraid that you will have to have your dog food tonight, we don't have enough food", said Velma's Mother. "Rat's rokay", said Scooby, he might have tried to hide his disappointment, but Velma's Mother could see that he was upset. "Well I do have this drum stick from the chicken that you could have with your dog food", she said. And so Velma got Scooby his dog food, and Her mother gave Scooby the drumstick. After that, Velma, her parents, and Shaggy all sat down at the table. After thanking God for the food that was set before them, they started eating.

* * *

_Yeah, if this is not to good, its cos the original was wiped out when the power went out, All that work gone, Noooooooooo._

_Well Please Review._

_Velms._


	6. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 6

* * *

_Hmm....Ummmm, yeah, I am not sure what I'll do, its school holidays, maybe the gang will go to Egypt, to solve the riddle of the Idol, but I am still not sure. _

_Well here goes._

_

* * *

_

After tea, Velma and Shaggy helped Mrs. Dinkley with the dishes, and then went straight back up to Velma's room. They didn't find much more information on the Idol.

It was soon bed time, and Shaggy left Velma, and went to the room, that Velma had prepared for him earlier.

* * *

It was early the next morning that the mystery machine arrived out the front of Velma's house.

Before going to bed, Velma had rung up Daphne, and given her the run down on what had happen, and had asked her to let Fred know, and that they both would meet her and Shaggy, at her place.

"So this Idol, is supposed to be Rar", asked Fred. "Yes, and not just any Idol of Rar, but the Idol that leads to great riches", replied Velma.

"So, that's why the burglar wanted the Head", asked Daphne. "Yes, but know that we have the Idol, I think we should find the riches first, and hand them over to the museum, in Cario", replied Velma, who was still studying the head.

"But, like, how are we supposed to work out the riddle", asked Shaggy, who also was looking at the head. "Well, according to the legend, the Head is said to have a message engraved on it somewhere".

"Well, I can't see a message any where", replied Daphne.

"I know, that's what has me stumped, I have looked over this thing a million times, and still can't see the slightest sign of a message engraved on it" said Velma.

"Wait a minute, what is that", asked Fred, pointing to the ear of the statue.

"What's, what", asked Velma.

"Right there, the ear, it looks like an **H**".

"Hey, your right Freddy, it does look like an **H**", said Daphne turning the Idol on it side, so that the **H** could be seen more clearly.

"Can I have a look at it Velms", asked Shaggy. "Sure".

It was just then that Shaggy took hold of the Idol, and started rubbing the ear, after he had rubbed it several times, there was a click sound, and the mouth of the Idol opened, revealing a large ruby.

"Wow, Shaggy, you did it", congratulated Velma. "Like It was nothing", replied Shaggy blushing.

"Wow, it's beautiful, but is that the treasure they were talking about", asked Daphne.

"Well, actually the treasure is in Egypt, so I am guessing that this is a clue as to where we must start looking, and.... wait, look at this little rising in the ruby, its the same shape as the Idols nose... I wonder", said Velma, as she took the ruby, and put the shape that matched the nose into it, after doing this, the back of the head open and out came a little scroll of paper.

"I'm guessing that the ruby was to put us off, and make us think it was the great riches we were seeking", asked Daphne.

"Correct, and if I am right, there is more of that to come, including booby traps, this adventure is just beginning.", replied Velma with a big grin on her face.

"Like, that's great and all guys, but do we have to chase any thousand year old mummies, cos if we do, you can count me and Scooby out"said Shaggy.

"Well, I didn't read anywhere on the internet that the great riches were protected by a curse", replied Velma.

"So, what does that piece of paper say", asked Daphne. "Lets see", said Velma s she un-scrolled it, and begun to read it, or in any case look at it.

"Well, its all written in ancient Egyptian, so we are going to have to have to translate it", said Velma, doing the scroll back up, and putting it in her pocket.

"Well, gang its look like we have another mystery on our hands", said Fred.

"Only this time, there are not going to be any spooks chasing us", said Shaggy with a sigh of relief.

"Rhere ro reeps", added Scooby.

"Well, I think our first stop for this mystery will be the Library, we need to find a book, that will translate this Egyptian for us", said Velma.

It wasn't long before the Mystery Machine arrived in front of the Library, when the gang got inside Fred had decided that they would split up into two groups, him and Daphne searching the Egyptian section, well Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, would search the Translation section.

You know Velma, there are lots of books here, we could be searching for ever before we find the right ones", said Shaggy going through some book that had Greek translations in.

"I know that Shaggy, but before we started searching the Librarian said that it would be either section we are searching, we just have too keep looking till we find the right one", said Velma, who had had just pushed the ladder over to a book, that read Egyptian on it.

"Anyway I think I might have found the right book", she said as she started to climb the ladder, she had just gotten the book, when there was a loud bang.

"Relp", said Scooby as he ran away.

"Like look out", yelled Shaggy, as he pushed the ladder Velma was on, out of between the bookshelves, just in time before one of the bookshelves came toppling over onto the other bookshelf pushing it over too.

"Jinkies", said Velma, when she realized she could of been killed.

"Are you guys alright", asked Fred, as he and Daphne came running over to see what had happen.

"Yes I am thanks to Shaggy, if he hadn't of pushed me out of there in time, I would be in all that mess", said Velma getting down from the ladder, "The good thing is, I didn't drop the book with the Egyptian translations in", she said as she showed them the book she was holding.

Just then a very angry looking man came up to them asking what had happen.

"Well, you see, the third book shelf down, fell over, making a dominoes effect go off", said Shaggy.

"And I was lucky, not to have been squashed in between them", said Velma.

"Oh, that's terrible, I am glad none of you got hurt, and that you got the book you were looking for, My name is Granger, I am the manager of the library, and I would like to apologize for what has happen."

"That's okay, though you might want to have all your bookshelves checked, next time you might not be so lucky and someone could get hurt, or killed", said Velma.

"Your right, we will have all the bookshelves checked, right away, is there any thing I can do to make up for this terrible misfortune", asked Granger.

"Yes, there is one thing, you can give me a months usage of this book", said Velma.

"Yes certainly, just tell the lady at the deck, that I said it would be okay for you guys to have the book for over a month, now you must excuse me, as I have to start organizing things, so this mess can get cleaned up", and at that Granger walked of.

After the gang had gotten out of the library they headed back for the Velma's home, where they were going to translate the scroll.

* * *

_Okay I am not sure what you are going to think of this chapter it is not written like the other ones for this story, anyway if you like it pleas give me a review, and I will try and get to work on the next chapters._

_Oh, I got the book shelf Idea from 'Monk' the TV show, when all the bookshelves come toppling over._

_Velms._


	7. The Begining of Drama

Chapter 7

* * *

_Okay as asked for here is chapter 7. I nearly forgot all about this story :o _

_Yay me, I managed to update two stories today, this one and_ _The Change__!!!!_

_And a Big Thank You to every one who has reviewed!!!!!!!! :D_

_Well here goes Enjoy._

* * *

Once back at Velma's home, they started going through the book, looking up each symbol at a time then writing down what they meant, it wasn't long before they had the translation to the scroll.

"There, that does it." Said Velma, as she wrote the meaning for the last symbol.

"What does it say?" Asked Fred who was sitting in a position, unable to read the translation.

"It says, _Lying down in the great place of death the Kings go to meet their Gods._" Read Velma, as she moved over to her laptop, and started doing a search on pyramids.

"Like, what does that all mean?" Asked Shaggy, walking up behind Velma, and looking at what she was looking up on the internet.

"I am not sure but I am guessing it has something to do with pyramids?" Replied Daphne, who was also looking over Velma's shoulder.

"Yes, it defiantly has something to do with pyramids, and if I am correct I would say that this scroll is talking about the Great Pyramid of Giza." Added Velma, as she looked all the information there was about the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"Hey, did you say the Giza?" Asked Fred who had been, reading the last two pages in the book.

"Yeah we where. Why did you ask for? Questioned Daphne.

"Well' its just that this book says that the Pyramid of Giza is supposed to be guarded by Rar, the God of the Sun, and it also says here that there is one passage in the pyramid that holds the body of Rar's priest, and if any one were to stumble upon it, Rar would strike him down, and he would be killed instantly. It also goes on to say that a small party of grave robbers where seen going into the pyramid of Giza by a police officer that happen to be on duty at the time, he quickly called for back up, and soon as the backup arrived, the police entered the pyramid, and started searching for the Grave robbers. It wasn't till they walked down a small tunnel that they found the grave robbers, the only thing was, they where dead, stone cold. It then goes on to say that the local doctor did a autopsy on them to see what they died of, it turned out that all five of the grave robbers died two days ago from a heart attack, the police have been stumped over this mystery for weeks now, as the grave robbers where seen alive that day, yet the autopsy report said they had been dead for two days." After reading the book, Fred put it down and stared at the rest of the gang.

"Well, it looks to me, that we have found our pyramid." Velma smiled, as she started looking up the flights that went to Egypt.

"What! Oh No, No, no, no, no. I am not going to any pyramid where a God can strike me down, besides I have a date." Said Shaggy, to every ones surprise.

"Why Shaggy, you never told me you had a girlfriend. What does she look like? What's her name?" asked Daphne completely forgetting about the pyramids.

"Well, she's a tall brunette, with a lettuce green top, and tomato red shorts, in nice brown shoes, and her name is Sandy." replied Shaggy proudly.

"Ah Huh, and would I be right in saying she was waiting for you in the kitchen, and this is all an excuse to get out of going to Egypt?" Asked Velma, with her hands on her hips.

"Well... you see I.... wait did you say she was waiting for me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, she was, but don't worry Scooby Kept her company." Replied Velma with a giggle.

"Oh no he didn't." Shaggy quickly running towards the kitchen, leaving Velma giggling, and Fred and Daphne confused.

"What was that all about?" Asked Fred.

"Well, when he said she was a tall brunette I was a bit confused, but after he had said what she was wearing, I remember watching Shaggy make a sandwich when we got home, and after he said her name was Sandy, I new he was talking about the sandwich. The only thing is, I think Scooby went off and ate Sandy. Giggled Velma.

Ah huh, right. Well anyway, what are we going to do about this pyramid?" Asked Daphne.

"Well I think there is only on thing to do, and that is to go to Egypt, and start searching the Great Giza Pyramid. I've bought tickets for all of us to get their by air, our flight is in three days, so that means we have three days to get ready, and learn as much as we can about the pyramid" Replied Velma.

Shaggy re-entered the room just in time to hear this. "What! I know all I need to know bout this pyramid, and man its all bad. Gods, dead grave robbers, oh no, there is no way I am ever going to go to Egypt."

* * *

~Four days later~

"Like man, this pyramid is creepy. There is no way I am going to set foot in it." Said Shaggy as he folded his arms, and sat down in front of the pyramid entrance.

"Oh, get up Shaggy. Every ones looking at us." Said Velma angrily.

"Let'em, I'm not going in that pyramid." replied Shaggy.

"If you don't get up, that car that is coming will run you over." Said Fred.

"That's not going to work Fred, I am sitting on the foot path, and he has a whole road, like why would he want to drive on the foot path for. Just face it, I am not entering the pyramid, and there is nothin you can do about it." Shaggy replied, as he shut his eyes, and put his earphones on, and turned the volume up loud so he couldn't her the gang.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Daphne.

"I don't know, but that car you where talking about Fred, isn't it going a little fast?" Asked Velma, a bit concerned.

"Now that you come to mention it, it is going a little fast..... Run for it, he's heading right for us." Yelled Fred, as the car quickly changed direction and started heading for the gang, only Shaggy didn't hear Fred as his music was too loud.

"He's going to hit Shaggy!" Screamed Daphne. Hearing this Velma quickly turned around and saw the car heading right for Shaggy. She quickly started running towards Shaggy.

"Velma, no, you won't make it in time." Yelled Fred, but Velma wasn't listening, she kept on running, when she finally reached Shaggy, the car was almost on top of them, with all her might Velma managed to push Shaggy out of the way, only there was no time for Velma to move!!!!!!!!!

"VELMA!!!" Screamed Daphne as the car was now onto of Velma.

* * *

_Okay that was chapter 7, hoped you guys enjoyed it. And about Velma, she might not be able to walk again after this. Well that is, if she's still alive!!!!_

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review._

_Velms._


End file.
